


When things Fall Apart

by Phan_of_Shipping



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguments, Hopeful Ending, M/M, ballum - Freeform, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phan_of_Shipping/pseuds/Phan_of_Shipping
Summary: The net has been closing in on Callum as Thompson increases his pressure leaving Callum in an impossible situation. The threats have stepped up and Callum has only three days to get Thompson Phil Mitchell or a worse fate will befall him - that was Thompson's promise.When things are only hanging on by a thread, it's only a matter of time before they fall apart.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	When things Fall Apart

"You are skating on thin ice, Highway." Growled Thompson, locking the interview room door and turning the cameras away like he had the week before.

Callum stiffened in his chair, shifting uncomfortably. Ever since the failed raid, Thompson had become like a man possessed and for the first time in the last two months, Callum was scared for _himself._

"You've got three days Highway and I don't think you're trying very hard." Said Thompson, leaning over the table into Callum's personal space. 

Callum squirmed back in his chair, "I'm trying the best I can,alright," Begged Callum, "I can't invent something just so you can fulfil your revenge. I am _trying."_

"Well you need to try _harder,"_ Gritted out Thompson, "you're _boyfriend's_ freedom is depending on it."

"You can't do this!" Proclaimed Callum desperately. 

"Oh I can, Highway, and I will." Smiled Thompson dangerously, "I see your lip has healed up… maybe I should give you some extra incentive?"

Thompson pulled Callum out of his seat and shoved him against the wall. Thompson's forearm was firmly gripped at the top of his chest and kept him concreted in place when Callum tried to move.

"Stop it!" Shouted Callum, pushing against Thompson only to feel a punch plant in his stomach. 

Callum gasped sharply and doubled over, coughing. Before Callum could even recover, Thompson's fist drove his fist back into Callum's stomach, Callum could feel his ribs creaking under the ferocity. 

Callum just wanted to crumple to the ground but Thompson pushed him back up and held him in place. Callum was gulping in deep breaths, hands limply held against Thompson's.

"Take this as a final warning." Threatened Thompson, faces only inches from Callum's own. 

"You- you can't _do this."_ Coughed Callum, "I'll report you."

"Nah, Callum, I don't think you will… you're good at keeping secrets," Laughed Thompson with a fake sweetness, before gripping Callum's face fiercely, "Three days. Get me Phil Mitchell or your boyfriend will be behind bars and you'll be somewhere much worse."

Thompson let go of his grip on Callum's face and he sunk to the ground, stretching his jaw and trying to prevent himself from hyperventilating. His chest heaved as he braced his arms against the floor, images of the freezing warehouse and Keanu's cruel words bombarded through him. His chest and stomach ached painfully as he tried to stop his breaths from shuddering. The chair he had been sat on lay abandoned by the table as the cold floor seeped into his skin.

Thompson tutted, "Get up, Highway, we need the interview room in two minutes." His tone suggested Callum had just decided to sit on the floor for no apparent reason.

Thompson marched out of the room as Callum shifted himself on one knee, gripping the chair to help himself up. He took a shaking breath and brushed the hair from out of his eyes. With a crushing weight of guilt, pain and helplessness, Callum got to his feet and left the room a different man than to the one who entered.

"PC Highway, are you okay?" Asked a voice over Callum’s shoulder.

"Just leave it, alright." Brushed off Callum, heading to the locker room, ignoring the astounded officer. 

-x-

Callum was relieved that his shift had officially ended when Thompson had cornered him. He barged the locker room door open, thankfully there was no one there. He tried to put the keys into his locker door but kept missing with his shaking hands. Callum slammed his hand against the locker in frustration, tears slipping out of his eyes. His heavy head slumped against his arm while tears soaked into his jacket sleeve. 

He truly had no idea what to do. When did it all get this bad?

Trying once more, Callum managed to open his locker and take his clothes out. His fingers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt which he peeled slowly off. Angry bruises already marked his chest and stomach and everytime he moved, they reminded him of their presence. With difficulty he put a tee-shirt and his jacket on, slowly slipping his arm into each sleeve in an attempt to reduce the pain in his chest.

Callum stood there clueless; what could he do? Three days to take down Phil Mitchell, he knew that wasn’t going to happen. So that was three days left with the love of his life before he was sent to prison. Perhaps it was time to tell Ben. But the way he reacted to knowing someone had grassed, Callum wasn’t sure whether he’d come out of this whole. All the “love you’s” would count for nothing. 

_What makes you any different?_ Questioned a spiteful voice from inside him.

Callum wished it was all over.

With a leaden heart, Callum left to go home, feeling more alone in the world than he ever had.

-x-

Callum sifted through the paperwork in his hands absentmindedly as he walked down the corridor. He stiffened as Thompson walked past him with his familiar self-satisfied smirk. He thought Thompson had made it past him but strong, bony fingers reached out and grabbed his exposed wrist.

“Time’s ticking, Callum.” He threatened, tightening his grip on Callum’s wrist.

Callum tried not to gasp as Thompson’s fingers dug into his wrist, “I know, I know.”

Thompson curled his eyebrow patronisingly before carrying on his way down the corridor.

Callum rubbed his wrist uncomfortably, trying to look beyond the moons that were already embossed on his wrist. He pulled his sleeve down further to hide his arm and tried to work out how he was going to carry on the rest of his day without falling apart.

-x-

“Callum! Callum, you’ve got to do something!” Called Ben, panicked, steaming through the house to find Callum at the dining room table.

“What? What’s wrong?” Callum asked, scared of the answer.

“They’ve just arrested Dad. Kush is still on the run, they can’t have any evidence. On what grounds could they be arresting them for?” Rambled Ben, trying to think through the situation methodically but the panic rose at a faster rate.

“Ben-”

“Callum you need to sort it, please, or I’m going to go to the station myself and get him out of there.” Decided Ben, pulling his jacket on hastily.

Callum grabbed Ben’s arm before he could make his way out the door, “Ben, stop.”

“Cal? What are you doing? We need to go.” Questioned Ben with confusion.

“We can’t, Ben.” Replied Callum robotically.

“Can’t? What do you mean can’t?” Quizzed Ben.

“We, _I_ can’t do anything.” Callum said.

“Why not? It’s my _Dad,_ you _have_ to do something.” Argued Ben as if there could never be any other option.

Callum took a breath, heartbeat hammering in his ears, he had no idea what the next few minutes held for him.

“It’s you or your Dad, Ben. I had a choice and it was always going to be you.” Callum said more firmly than he expected.

Ben’s eyes darted as if he was trying to put the pieces together, “What do you… what do you mean?”

“I was the one who gave the evidence to get Phil arrested.” Callum admitted quietly, the phantom grip of Thompson’s fingers lingered over his aching cheeks.

“No. No, no, no. You wouldn’t do that. You wouldn’t betray me-” Stuttered Ben, hurt.

“I had no choice Ben. I had to do it, I had to protect you.” Tried Callum, putting his other hand on Ben’s arm.

Ben snatched his arm away from Callum’s hand in a movement that made Callum’s whole world shatter, “Don’t. Don’t touch me.”

“How could you do this to me, to us, to my dad?” Interrogated Ben angrily.

“It’s not like that Ben!” Returned Callum desperately.

“Not like what, ey? So you didn’t grass my Dad up and spy on us like the liar you are?” Shot back Ben, shaking his head and ignoring the hurt blossoming over Callum’s face or the way he flinched back at the word _liar._

“Let me explain, Ben, please.” Pleaded Callum.

Ben snarled coldly, “Why should I even give you the time of day?”

“It was my DI. He found out we were together after the warehouse job and told me if I helped take Phil down you wouldn’t go to prison. What was I supposed to do? Let you go to prison and leave Lexi without a father? How could I live with myself if I did that?” Fought Callum, tears threatening to spill over.

“Two months.” Stated Ben, “You’ve been doing this for _two months?_ All those times work kept you or you had to run off and it was really to spy on my family and report back to that tosser Thompson.”

“He was blackmailing me, Ben. I had no choice. I had to do it.” Begged Callum but it didn’t seem to register to Ben.

“You can stay with your brother tonight. You’re not welcome here.” Said Ben evenly, despite the tears tracking down his stoic face.

“Nonono, Ben,” Callum heaved, “Please don’t say that.”

“What did you expect from me, Callum? You’ve betrayed me! All that talk of trust and here you are expecting me to forgive you after what you’ve just said, what you’ve done.” Yelled Ben, waving his arm furiously.

“I don’t know who you are anymore!”

Callum’s whole world was disintegrating before him, tilting and collapsing in an ever-escalating landslide. Tears blurred his vision as words got caught in his throat. He hated Thompson for this. He hated him so much and he hated himself for letting it happen. Thompson was taking everything away from him - his pride, his friends, his family, the love of his life. What takes so long to build can fall apart in seconds.

Ben made a move to walk past him but Callum’s arm snapped out trying to stop him, “Please, please, please don’t.” Seeing Ben leave would break him.

Ben, whose eyes were streaming too, batted Callum’s arm away, “Get off me Callum.”

Ben took another step forward but Callum desperately tried to stop him again.

“I said get off me, Callum!” Shouted Ben, using both his hands to shove Callum backwards, planting his hands across his torso.

Callum stumbled backwards and cried out in pain. The sound cut through Ben and caused him to stop in his tracks. He looked back at Callum who was bent double, clutching his stomach protectively, taking shallow, rapid breaths. 

_I didn’t even push him hard_ thought Ben, confused at Callum’s outcry. The rage that consumed Ben was pushed back by concern and an inability to leave Callum. He still loved him, that’s why it hurt so much.

“Callum?” Ben said cautiously but received no response, “Cal?”

He put a hand on Callum’s shoulder warily, he’d never seen Callum like this. Callum violently flinched and tried to wriggle away from Ben’s touch, looking up with afraid eyes. The sight shook Ben to his core, he could hardly recognise his boyfriend. Ben moved his hand again, slowly, but Callum flinched away again, putting his hands up in defense.

“Please, please don’t hurt me.” Said Callum in a small, croaking, voice.

“Why would I hurt you Cal?” Asked Ben. He was still furious, had no idea what to think or feel, but knew he couldn’t abandon Callum in the state that he was in.

“Because you hate me. I hate me too. I tried to get out of it but Thompson said he’d arrest me as well. I was trapped and I couldn’t talk to anyone about it and I don’t know what to do. I’m terrified at work, terrified at home and Thompson hurting me doesn’t hurt as much as it hurts me to hurt _you.”_ Spilled out Callum, rubbing his hand anxiously against his leg, barely able to lift his head to look at Ben.  
Ben looked at Callum’s twitching hand where the sleeve had hitched up and Ben saw something dark blossoming on the inside of his wrist.

“Callum… did Thompson hurt you at work?” Ben asked carefully.

Callum looked up at him startled and opened his mouth to deny it but he settled back into silence. A silence that spoke volumes.

“That piece of shi-”

“No, Ben you can’t do anything! You can’t go after him ‘cos he’ll just arrest you!” Called Callum, panicked.

“He can’t do this to you and get away with it!” Raged Ben.

“No one would even believe me anyway if I tried to say. He’s been in the force for twenty years, I've been there barely two minutes.” Responded Callum defeatedly.

Ben stopped because he knew what Callum was telling him was true, as bitter as that pill was to swallow.

“Can I see?” Asked Ben.

Callum took a sharp intake of breath. The bruises laughed at him whenever he looked at them, reminding him of his failure. His eyes met up with Ben’s and concern was the only look in Ben’s eyes - not hate or disgust. _Maybe_ this would be okay.

Slowly, Callum nodded and unbuttoned his shirt.

“Oh Cal.” Despaired Ben as he faced Callum’s mottled chest. His skin was a palette of greens and purples that clustered together in fist-shaped colonies. Callum’s forearm also had five dark fingerprints that still looked red around the edges. Ben scanned the rest of Callum frantically, hoping not to find anything more. His chest expanded with a dangerous protectiveness.

“How long?” Ben asked, not meaning for it to come across so short.

“Three days ago. Ever since the raid he’s been pissed and obsessed with taking Phil down… more obsessed than usual.” Explained Callum, “My arm, that was just a reminder.”

“I know this doesn’t excuse my actions, Ben. I am really sorry. You mean the world to me and I'd take all the beatings in the world to keep you safe. I couldn’t see you go to prison, I just couldn’t. So if that meant I had to endure all Thompson’s digs, remarks… harassment then i’d do it for you, Ben, because I love you. I am so sorry, Ben. I get if you want me to leave.” Apologised Callum, feeling so low as he reflected on the personal hell he’d been living in for the past months.

“I don’t hate you, Cal.” Responded Ben assuredly.

Callum’s head snapped up at that in disbelief, “You don’t?”

Ben ached at Callum’s broken expression.

“Don’t get me wrong Cal, it’s going to take time for me to fully trust you again and if- if my Dad gets sent down it’s gonna be hard but I know, I know you were trying to protect me. Quite sweet really,” Callum snorted at that, “But I also know that your boss has-” the word lingered on his tongue, debating whether to be said aloud, “abused you. He should never have done that. There must be something we can do to get Dad out of this mess, some strings we can try and pull.”

“I will try Ben, I will try to do something.” Promised Callum.

“We will try to work it out.” Affirmed Ben, “We still have time.”

“I truly am sorry, Ben. I never wanted any of this to happen.” Callum admitted quietly.

Ben very gently wiped a tear away from Callum’s eye that had just dropped and placed a featherlight kiss on Callum’s lips whose body sagged, tired and exhausted.

“Family is everything, and you’re part of it Cal, we’ll get through it.” Vowed Ben.

And for the first time since Callum could remember, a genuine smile crept itself onto his lips. The thing that mattered most on this planet stayed sat in front of him. It still felt like the world was tilted, spinning on an unpredictable axis and guilt crashed against his sides with every breath, but he remained tethered by the man that he loved and who still loved _him._

And that, that made things a little easier.

Things could fall apart fast but the right person will always keep you together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! I got some inspiration on Friday after the Thursday night's episode! I have no clue where this storyline is going to go but Thompson giving Callum two weeks means surely something's bound to happen then. I don't know whether Thompson will get violent with Callum and I don't know whether EE will acknowledge it but either way, I do think Thompson is being abusive towards Callum. Not just because he is abusing his position but his intimidation and emotional manipulation toward Callum.  
> Also I had no idea how they would get Phil out the situation so hence ending it where it is!
> 
> Any kudos/comments are always appreciated :) <3


End file.
